Powerloid
Powerloid are a group of vocaloids created by User:Kiyastudios that are known two have loud or strong voices. History Kiyastudios created the her first Vibraloid. The first member of Vibraloid was Midori Kina and Kiyastudios created a few more members of Vibraloid. In June 2009 Kiyastudios discontinued Vibraloid and created her new 2012 vocaloid, Powerloid. There were only three members in Powerloid hence there were six members in Vibraloid. Powerloid on Fanloid Wiki *Misaki Yuto, the first Powerloid. She has no voicebank. Therefore, she's voiced by her own creator. *Haruka Jinsei, the second Powerloid. She has GUMI's voice, but pitched higher. *Jina Makuro, the third Powerloid. She has MEIKO's voice, but pitched lower. *Miko Yasashioto, the fourth Powerloid. She has no voicebank. Therefore, she is voiced by her own creator. *Kadane Mimi, the fifth Powerloid. She is though named Powerloid 3, which is okay. She is the first member of Powerloid to be created by someone else. *Yomi Unmeine, the sixth Powerloid. She has no voicebank. Therefore, she is voiced by her own creator. *Nika Orokanaone, the seventh Powerloid. She has no voicebank. Therefore, she is voiced by her own creator. Powerloid: The Game Powerloid: The Game is an interactive game created by Kiyastudios on Flipnote Studio. It's though, not a game like Project Diva. Though only it is like Gakuen Hetalia, where characters talk to eachother. The player has the role of a new Vocaloid in the game. The character then meets a new Vocaloid group called, Powerloid. The first Powerloid the Vocaloid meets is, as always, Misaki Yuto. Then being followed by more characters. The player gets Power points on how many games they play and new characters they meet. The Power points are to make the Vocaloid's voice sound more loud and strong. The goal of the game is to get to 10,000 Power points. Once the goal is hit, the character develops a strong voice and is offcially a Powerloid. Trivia *Their names do not have to do with music *Kiyastudios said that she discontinued Vibraloid due to lack of update. *They are mentioned as "Powerful Vocaloids" *Their series number is X42 *The members in Powerloids have series numbers that seem mixed up. For the fourth Powerloid, Miko, her number is 3-X42. (Note the 3 in her series number) This is because Misaki Yuto's number is 0-X42 *Kenandli123 created a fanmade vocaloid, Kadane Mimi. She was put up as a Powerloid, but Kenandli was notified by Kiyastudios that she didn't ask permission to put Mimi into Powerloid. Luckily, Kadane Mimi was aproved and was accepted into Powerloid. *Kadane Mimi's other series number is 4-X42. That's because her original series number is M-02 *Kadane Mimi is the first Powerloid character created by someone else and is officialy the fifth Powerloid. *Their original name was Utaupoid, a mix of UTAUloid and MEGpoid. That type was rejected due to MEGpoid being GUMI's last name. *A new game for Powerloid will soon be devoloped by Kiyastudios. Poll Which Powerloid is your favorite? Misaki Yuto Haruka Jinsei Jina Makuro Should Powerloid: The Game be finished or leave it as unfinished? Yes No Undecided Please read the section, Powerloid: The Game before voting on the poll. Category:Vocaloid_Series_type